


i can't stop falling in love

by hinaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, frick frack, sexy times with bae i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaya/pseuds/hinaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you actually trying to tell me Pokémon is better than sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't stop falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> title from itou kashitarou's song pls check it out i love him more than i love kenma fucking hinata (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ tbh idk what gay sex is i kind of just made it up along the way, but enjoy

Kenma lightly pressed feathery kisses against Hinata’s stomach, the other boy giggling nervously at the soft touches. He looked up, surprised to see Hinata’s large brown eyes gazing down at him with a lustful watch and he ducked his head back onto his stomach, kisses more widespread and needy.

“Aww, Kenma, are you embarrassed?” Hinata cooed, ruffling Kenma’s hair and pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of his neck. Kenma mumbled in response, kisses trailing further down south until Hinata whined eagerly. Because really, he was already half naked, his cock searching for friction against Hinata’s crotch.

“You are so embarrassing.” Kenma muttered, slinking back up to give a quick peck to Hinata on his lips, but they opened involuntarily and their tongues met, Hinata pushing Kenma’s ass into his lap so they were now straddling and he felt a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Hinata moaned softly into his mouth as Kenma stroked his bare chest mindlessly, fingers lazily circling his nipple and chest. “Stop being a tease, Kenma,” Hinata whispered, his hands roaming around Kenma’s back and trailing up his shirt.

“I was literally about to suck your dick before you pulled me up, Shouyou.” Kenma frowned and he broke apart their kiss, reattaching his lips to Hinata’s neck.

“Oh, my God, yes please, do that right now--“ Hinata babbled on until Kenma shushed him, tongue slinking down until they reached Hinata’s navel and he stopped.

Hinata whined again, this time the noise sending more heat into Kenma’s stomach and he exhaled heavily, the hot wind causing Hinata to squirm underneath him. “What’s the magic words?”

He looked at him slowly, before grinning, “Aye aye captain?”

If Kenma wasn’t so interested in sucking Hinata off until he was an incoherent mess he might have stopped altogether but he smiled lightly and tweaked Hinata’s nipple before descending down. With his teeth he peeled off the sticky boxers, revealing Hinata’s pink dick, already leaking with precome.

“Cute,” he muttered before pressing a kiss on the base of his dick and licking small strips up the shaft. Hinata moaned softly, hands gripping the roots of Kenma’s hair, softly massaging his scalp and he groaned, sending the vibrations up Hinata’s dick and spine. “Shouyou, Shouyou--“ He panted and Hinata breathed out heavily.

Kenma continued licking, kissing his slit every few seconds until Hinata whacked him softly on his shoulder blades to get him to hurry up. He complied, taking the length of Hinata down his throat and began sucking. The soft squelching noises and Hinata’s loud breathing were the only sounds heard, accompanied by soft moans and Hinata praising Kenma. “Good boy, good boy, Kenma. I love you so much, I love you so, _so_ much—“

“Shut up, Shouyou.” Kenma muttered and shoved the hand that was rubbing Hinata’s ass into his mouth and Hinata blinked slowly before sucking Kenma’s fingers needily. The noises were downright pornographic and Kenma wondered if he could take a few pictures next time, for you know, science stuff. He snorted and took his fingers out of Hinata’s mouth who let out a low groan. He needed _something_ to do, his dick preoccupied by Kenma and his hands still massaging Kenma’s scalp. Hinata was squirming, taking one hand off his hair to play with his nipple.

“Hinata, are you close?” Kenma mumbled, and in response Hinata let out a soft, “aah”.

He wrapped his wet with saliva fingers around the base of Hinata’s dick that couldn’t be reached by mouth and twisted, the sensation almost being too much for Hinata as he bucked into Kenma’s mouth and felt his dick the back of his throat.

Kenma choked, eyes starting to burn as he reared back, a lewd popping noise following and he coughed violently. Hinata stared at him helplessly, the burning sensation of almost coming dying down. “Baby, are you alright? Fuck, I’m sorry—“

“It’s all good, just try not to strangle me with your hips next time.” He said, wiping his mouth and climbing back onto Hinata to kiss him until he felt his boyfriend tug inconsiderably on Kenma’s locks and he frowned, looking up. “What is it?”

“As much as I love making out with you, babe, I need to come like right now. So, um, raincheck?”

Kenma let out a snort, giving Hinata one last kiss before flipping Hinata over, and his fingers started circling Hinata’s pink, quivering entrance. “Oh, my God, yes, okay this is really happening. I love you so much, Kenma.” Hinata said helplessly, his eyes squeezed shut as the finger teasing his hole slipped in and he gasped. “You don’t need to prepare much; I did that all this morning.”

Kenma frowned, “What, when you took forty-five minutes in the shower?”

“Forty-two. Not as good as you though,” Hinata whined when Kenma pushed anther finger in and scissored roughly, not too long after slipping in another one.

“You’re so hot, Hinata, look at you coming undone for me.” Kenma pressed small kisses on Hinata’s tail bone, before pulling his fingers out and before Hinata could whine again he traced the entrance with his red and aching cock, pushing it in with a thrust.

Hinata moaned louder, and Kenma pulled his ass up to hit the spot that had Hinata seeing stars. He kept thrusting rhythmically, Kenma supporting Hinata’s hips with his hands and pulling it towards him whenever he drove it in. He was hitting the spot now, Hinata a sobbing mess and Kenma himself close to orgasming.

Hinata was bouncing his hips erratically and a thin sheen of sweat coated both of their bodies. He was mewling loudly now, one hand palming Hinata’s dick until his hole tightened around Kenma and he knew he was about to orgasm. “Come for me, Shou.” Was whispered in Hinata’s ear seconds before he exploded, body shivering as come spurted onto the bed spread and Kenma’s hands.

Kenma’s cock felt every shake and quiver and he came inside Hinata with a loud cry. Hinata dropped onto the bed, panting heavily and Kenma followed after him, his limp dick wedged in Hinata’s pale thighs, now covered in come and sweat.

“Woah.” Hinata mumbled into his quilt.

Kenma hummed an agreement. “That was-“

“Better than any videogame you’ve ever played?”

He laughed, pressing a kiss onto Hinata’s sweaty neck. “Let’s not jump to conclusions. You’re forgetting Pokémon exists.”

“Are you actually trying to tell me Pokémon is better than sex? With this hot body?” Hinata rolled over, Kenma toppling off him and he laughed again as Hinata wiggled his hips, come leaking out of his hole and he resisted the urge to lick it all out, not wanting to abuse the small entrance more than it already had been.

“Maybe not. You’re so cute, Shou.”

“Hot.” Hinata corrected him and he laughed for the third time. He wasn’t used to laughing so much but with Hinata it felt like second nature.

“I love you so much.”

“Well I’d hope so, we kinda did just have explosive sex.”

Kenma hummed and scooted his body under the covers, rolling over to his side and looking at Hinata with doe eyes and a small smile. Hinata climbed in after him and booped his nose with his finger.

“Gross.”

Hinata looked at him as if exasperated. “We had sex.”

“It’s still gross.”

“There is come literally everywhere right now, you better not fall asleep.”

Kenma responded by shutting his eyes and faking a snore.

“Guess who’s going for round two with me in the shower after we nap~” Hinata sang but nuzzled his face into Kenma’s chest. “Night, babe.”

“It’s afternoon, but goodnight, Shou.”

**Author's Note:**

> *nervously sins* this is so unbecumming of me im so sorry


End file.
